


Bad Ideas

by Valaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training camp means fun times even if they practice a lot. But when Kuroo and Bokuto gets, what they think, is a good idea... Daichi isn't so keen to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> For my CAT-chan again =D  
> Will probably spin with this idea further. Meaning more bad ideas from Kuroo and Bokuto that Daichi and Akaashi (and everyone else) has to suffer through. Though the two little raskals thinks the ideas are brilliant!

It was a bad idea, from the very start. Why did Daichi let Bokuto and Kuroo set this up? It would not work in this room and if he was there, then how would the other rooms fare?  
The very _not so_ brilliant idea that had struck Bokuto and Kuroo was to jumble the teams for where they should sleep. So instead of Karasuno members sharing room, the others were mixed in. He hoped that the other rooms had gotten someone to keep check on everything. He knew Yaku and Sugawara ended in the same room, so that room was safe, but that also meant one less that could keep check in one of the other rooms.  
Daichi, himself, ended up with Kuroo on one side and Bokuto on the other, and then Akaashi. Which he was thankful for, but yet again it meant that one person to keep check on the others was lost.

“I really don’t like this…” he muttered to himself as he laid down in the futon to sleep.

He noticed Akaashi, who was reading on his own futon, glance at him with apology written in his eyes. Daichi offered him a reassuring smile and then went to stare up into the ceiling, listening to the others get ready.  
Kuroo and Bokuto entered the room, making him wince as Fukurodani’s captain flopped down on the futon. It had to have been felt, but the other male didn’t seem to be hurt as he turned to crawl closer to his vice captain. That’s when the Karasuno captain noticed Kuroo looking down on him, a smile gracing his lips.

“What is it?” he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

The concern however became worry for his well-being as the smile on the other male grew. As Nekoma’s captain reached out his arm to the side, Daichi almost felt physically ill at what was about to come, even if he didn’t know what that was.

“Catch me!” Kuroo then announced and Karasuno’s captain realized the other male jumped into the air before flopping down on him.

Air left him and he could vaguely hear Bokuto laugh in the background, the worry from Akaashi and various murmurs from the others. He tried to get air in his lungs and he could hear the man on top of him wheeze, trying to do the same.  
Brilliant, just brilliant, he knew this had all been a bad idea and this was the proof. As soon as he could breathe, Kuroo was a dead man.


End file.
